Palace Guard
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: ZoLu AU I really need to write a OP universe one. Okay, Luffy is a prince, Zolo is a guard and they have to go on a quest to save Luffy's country. Woopee!
1. The prince

**Okay, this is a story based on a picture that xX-Avast-Xx sent me. Way to go chicky! So the first chappie is dedicated to her. It's a ZoLu, (duh) and it might take a little longer than usual for this one to get underway because I have so many other projects on the go at the same time, not to mention mid-terms are coming up and my long hair is quickly becoming short hair from stress. So, yeah, don't be surprised if this fic sits for about two or three weeks but then, as soon as the holidays start, look out because I am planning to do so much updating it'll make your Zolo plushie's run for cover. So prepare yourself for the first chappie of... **

**Palace Guard**

_**Chapter 1**_

The kingdom of Merry Go was a peaceful place. Nothing ever seemed to go wrong with the king on his throne and all the townsfolk were happy but, everyone gets greedy and everyone thinks they are being oppressed at some stage in their life.

"Announcing his highness, Prince Monkey D Luffy!" a voice blared through the quiet of the winter morning. The air was crisp and the uniforms were pressed for the day that the prince would come to inspect the army. Boy, were they in for a surprise.

"Is that me?" a voice returned. The announcer sighed.

"Yes!" he called. There was a giggle and then a small boy of around 17 walked through the door, his black hair was mussed so it went in every direction and his uniform was slightly out of place in the drab grey of the soldier's quarters. He giggled again, holding his hand over his mouth. He had wide inquisitive eyes and a happily smiling mouth that led most people to believe he was rather stupid.

Most people were right. The prince walked past his announcer, the dark blue uniform he was wearing was striped with rich royal red and the black, uniform pants set it off nicely. A gold belt hung around his waist and a small dagger hung from it in a ruby encrusted sheath. Oh yeah, it was good to be the prince.

"The soldiers are awaiting your inspection." the announcer said formally, his bright pink hair and blue glasses making him a little brighter than most of the others around the kingdom.

"Thanks Koby. You can take a break now if you like." Luffy said happily as he looked around. Koby almost smiled.

"I can't Prince, I'm on duty." Koby replied. Luffy sighed and grinned.

"I know! Let's play a game!" he called. Koby did smile this time and shook his head.

"We can't, Lu-" but he was cut off by a loud yell from outside. Koby hurried to the door and peeked out. There was another yell and Koby slammed the door shut and locked it.

"It's the townsfolk!" he cried scared. Luffy was still looking at the wall, apparently counting how many bricks had been laid into it. Soldiers hurried here and there and one in particular made Luffy look up. He narrowed his eyes as he saw a green haired man run towards a cupboard and pull out three awesome looking swords. He grinned and ran down the stairs towards the man.

"You! Hey, green haired guy!" Luffy cried. Koby followed him down, his face pale and his legs shaking.

"Your highness, we have to get you out of here!" Koby cried. The green haired man was suddenly next to them. He quickly bent one knee and bowed before standing straight again.

"Prince, go out the back, we can defend here while you escape." he said, his voice gruff. There was a crash and the room went silent as the soldiers stopped to look up at the door.

Another crash and the door bent inwards, creaking momentarily before falling completely in and hitting the concrete with a clang. Luffy was pushed to the back of the group by the green haired man.

"Go Zolo, get him out of here." a rugged looking man said, his voice quiet. He had wide eyes and Luffy tilted his head interestedly. How come he had never invited these people to play with him before? They looked cool! Especially the other guy with the black sunglasses. He looked wicked!

"He-" he began but was cut off by a hand over his mouth.

"Yosaku(a/n I have the feeling this is spelled differently. Please tell me the proper spelling and I will write it the right way in the next chapter), Johnny, be careful guys." the green haired soldier said before shoving Luffy in front of him and waiting a moment.

"Where the hell is the little royal brat!" a voice yelled.

"We are soldiers of the guard, we do not tell you where anything is!" Johnny yelled. Zolo sniggered quietly.

"When the soldiers run forward, go towards the back wall of the room." Zolo's voice whispered in his ear. Luffy nodded.

"Y-yeah!" the quavering voice of Koby joined in. The burly man standing on the top step laughed.

"You! The green haired fool in the back! Turn and face my pistol you imperial dog!" he yelled. Zolo frowned and his lip twitched but he turned and stood tall, hiding Luffy's small form with his own.

"Where is the prince?" the man demanded.

"I don't know. In the palace maybe?" Zolo returned sarcastically.

"Don't play games. We heard the rat's voice here before we came in. He called out to a green haired guy and you're the only green haired guy in here. Where is he? Tell me now or I'll shoot you where you stand!"

"I'd like to see you try." a voice said from the left of him. Zolo turned swiftly and saw the prince standing on the bottom step of the stairs. How the hell had the kid managed to get past him? Zolo was about to hurry forward when the townsman shot a bullet over his head.

"Stay…" he commanded. Once again, Zolo's lip twitched but he stayed. "So, the palace rat has come out to play? Time for you to die like the rest of your family." and he raised his pistol towards Luffy who frowned. The boy's eyes darkened and the scar under his left eye twisted slightly as his mouth twisted into a ferocious snarl.

"I won't die." Luffy said before leaping up the stairs and drawing the small dagger from it's sheath. The steel glinted, it's wavy length looking deadly in the dim light. A shot rang out, but Luffy was too quick and by the time the man had reloaded, a dagger was in his stomach. He gasped and looked up, the other townsfolk looking on in horror. Luffy pulled the dagger out, a blank expression on his face.

"Was he the only one with a gun?" he asked the rest of the on lookers. Zolo was stunned and his face showed it. Of all the odd things in the world he had ever seen, this was the oddest. The other onlookers ran for it, not willing to bear the brunt of Luffy's dagger and the young boy placed the weapon back in it's sheath. He smiled as he looked down at the soldiers.

"Now, about that game?" he asked. Koby was first to speak.

"Your highness?" he shrieked. Luffy paused, blinking his eyes innocently.

"Yeah?" he replied. Koby nearly fainted but one of the soldiers caught him in time.

"We need to get out of here." Zolo said and started up the stairs. "If the rest of his family is dead, then the only one left is the prince."

"Right." Johnny agreed walking after his friend. Zolo smiled as he walked past the prince. Luffy pouted for a minute and then the impact of Zolo's words sunk in.

"My family?" he asked quietly. Zolo paused before walking out the door. He turned back to see the prince looking quite lost and his heart went out to him.

"Prince, we need to get you out of here. If you come with me now, I can protect you, now come on." Zolo explained. Luffy looked up at the green haired swordsman before his mouth clamped together in a determined line.

"Right." he replied and then followed the swordsman as he walked out of the door.

**Sorry I had to cut it there but tell me what you think and yeah, just review to your hearts content my fellow authors and my precious readers. My precioussssss. Oh dear lord I need to get out of the sun. **


	2. Escape

**Well whaddya know? I actually got time from studying twenty four-seven (!) to write. One night off. Stupid school. (throws a random ham at the teachers) The random ham is for you Clarobell. XP **

**Chapter 2**

Zolo pushed Luffy back behind the wall, his hand straying to the hilt of his sword as he did so. Battalions of armed civilians made their way past, makeshift armour clattering as they moved towards the palace. It wasn't going to be easy to get in there. Two men stopped just in front of the opening that Zolo was peeking out of.

"Any luck?" the first asked.

"Nope. Can't find the runt anywhere. His brother escaped before. Jumped on a horse and bolted out of her yelling that he would return or something." the second replied. Luffy stiffened under his hand, chest muscles contracting in shock.

"Trace." he whispered. Johnny slapped a hand over the boy's mouth as the first of the two men looked around.

"Did you hear that?" the first asked. The second shook his head.

"GET MOVING YOU DIRTY SCRAGS!" a voice yelled. The two men jumped and then bolted as a large, musclebound man walked up. Luffy's eyes darkened.

"Mountain bandit." he whispered, voice muffled by Johnny's hand. Luffy started forward but Zolo slammed the boy back against the wall. He turned to the prince with a harsh looked in his eyes.

"Stay." he mouthed. The Mountain Bandit walked past, muttering vague curses. Luffy glared up at Zolo and pushed the swordsman away from him.

"I could have taken him!" he cried causing the two soldiers, Johnny and Yosaku to try and desperately hush the now very annoyed prince.

"Of course you could, but you must be quiet or else they'll find us." Johnny whispered.

"Yes, please listen to him your highness."

"Shutup." Zolo hissed causing the three to start and shut up immediately. Zolo grabbed the front of Luffy's shirt and hauled him around, all pretence of being obedient, gone.

"Listen here your _highness. _I was assigned to look after you, and whether you like it or not, I have to keep you safe. So shut up and listen to what I say or I'll kill you myself." he hissed nastily. Luffy wasn't phased and then he smiled.

"Deal." he replied and then Zolo, a little shocked, let him down. Luffy peeked out from behind the wall.

"We need to get across the road." he said. Zolo peeked out from behind him and nodded.

"We need a distraction." he muttered.

"We'll do it." Johnny and Yosaku said at the same time. Zolo turned.

"Are you guys sure?" he asked. The two nodded. Luffy smiled and turned to face them as well.

"Run towards the end of the street. There's a house there. A woman named Makino lives there. Say Luffy sent you. She'll look after you." the prince explained hurriedly. Johnny and Yoksaku bowed, hands over their hearts before running out into the open. There was a yell and then the clattering of armour died away. Zolo looked back out and saw their way was clear.

"Let's go." he said and grabbing Luffy's shoulder, he rushed out and they crossed the wide road without much event. The palace now lay before them, but a high fence surrounded it. Civilian guards stood by the open gates and Zolo growled in annoyance.

"What's your problem?" Luffy asked as he pulled the dagger from his belt and then pried out two bars and slid through the fence easily. Zolo couldn't help but smile as he followed and Luffy set the bars back in place.

"We need to enter through the back entrance."

"You mean the servant's entrance." Zolo supplied. Luffy frowned.

"I don't like thinking of my friends as servants. They play with me all the time." he replied. Zolo tilted his head and then followed as Luffy skittered across the courtyard and was at the door in seconds. He opened it quietly and peeked in.

"All clear." he replied before walking in.

"Prince Luffy." a soft voice said. Luffy looked around and saw a little girl kneeling under the table, her black hair covered in dust. Luffy kneeled down by her.

"What is it?" he asked. The girl twitched, looking around scaredly.

"They're here. They killed the king and queen. You have to leave… I brought this." she whispered and held out a rather beaten up old straw hat. Luffy grinned.

"My treasure." he said and then reaching and arm out, he gave the little girl a hug. "Come with us. We have to go to King Shanks, he'll help." The girl shook her head, ponytails falling across her face haphazardly.

"I can't. Mum is upstairs and I'm not going to leave her by herself. You go, rescue yourself." and then the girl looked determinedly at Zolo. "You. Bodyguard. Take care of him. He's more special than you know." she hissed, almost as if Zolo had threatened to leave Luffy here to die. Zolo nodded and then looked up as there was a clunk on the stairs.

"Go Luffy." she whispered. Luffy smiled and then nodded.

"Goodbye. I'll come back soon and save you." he replied and then ran back out the door.

"HEY! There he is! Shoot men! Shoot!" a voice yelled. Luffy and Zolo spun around, tensing momentarily and then bolting in the opposite direction as arrows rained around them.

"A cliff!" Luffy yelled and ran towards it.

"Are you nuts!" Zolo returned, narrowly avoiding an arrow that landed just in front of him. Luffy laughed.

"Probably. But, just so you know, I can't swim!" and then he jumped, grabbing Zolo's arm as he did and dragging the swordsman with him.

The water dragged him down, pulling at his heavy guard clothes and the prince… the prince! Where was the prince! Zolo searched frantically, his hand flailing in an attempt to find the boy's hand. He spotted the boy sinking at an alarming rate towards the bottom of the lake. He must have hit the water the wrong way. Zolo kicked out, swimming as fast as he could towards the boy.

Finally, his hand closed around cloth and he pulled up. His head broke the surface, eyes stinging and face feeling as though it had just been slapped by the sting of cold air. Zolo pulled Luffy up beside him, wrapping his arm around the unconscious prince's waist as he swam towards the nearest bank. As he looked back up at the cliff, he could see tiny faces peering over the edge. He was tempted to wave at them sarcastically, but, that would mean arrows would fly down and then he would probably end up getting them both killed.

Crawling onto the warm, sunny bank, he pulled Luffy up and noticed… he wasn't breathing.

"Shit." he said intelligently. He found a pulse and then, leaning over the boy, he slapped the side of Luffy's face.

"Come on kid… come on." he muttered and then growled. "Idiotic idea." and he began to perform CPR, trying to wake the prince. Finally, feeling Luffy's chest heave under his hands, Zolo jumped back as Luffy leaned over and coughed up all the water he had swallowed. He shivered and gasped, his body shaking involuntarily in the cold. Zolo quickly pulled off his guard's jacket, and laid it over the shivering boy.

"Come on. We can't stay here." Zolo muttered, his hands shaking slightly with relief as he scooped Luffy into his arms.

"Told ya, I couldn't swim." Luffy muttered. Zolo sniggered.

"Right." and then he hurried into the cover of the trees, Luffy giving an occasional shiver as they went. It was dark and gloomy inside the forest, but there wasn't much Zolo could do about that. Stumbling through a short barrier of bracken, he came into a sunny clearing.

"Perfect." he said and then walked to the centre of it and lay Luffy on the ground. "Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere?" he asked concernedly. Luffy shook his head.

"No… just cold." the prince replied. Zolo nodded.

"Just stay in the sun for a bit and we can dry." and the swordsman flopped beside the prince, tired after an… interesting morning to say the least. He pulled his swords off his waist and pulled each of them out individually and lay them in the sun so they would dry. Underneath his guards jacket, he was wearing a light, white shirt and a green sash.

"Zolo…" Luffy's voice said, quiet and very different from his voice that morning. "Thanks for saving me." and then silence. Zolo smiled.

"You're welcome." he replied softly.

**You know, this was actually not as bad as I thought it was gonna be. It turned out better than I expected. Cool huh? Poor Luffy. -pouts- **


	3. Zolo fights

**Well, I finally finished my exams and all my assignments. Yay for me! They were so draining. Anyway, here's another chappie of Palace Guard for all you lovely readers and reviewers.**

**Chapter 3**

"Get up prince." Zolo snapped. Luffy opened his eyes blearily.

"Grah?" he mumbled. Next thing he felt was Zolo's hands pushing him into a nearby bush. "What's going on?" he asked. Zolo slapped a hand over his mouth and pointed at the other side of the clearing.

There was a short moment of silence, and then two of the rebel soldiers walked through, poking at the ground with hard, pointed spears and kicking at the ashes from the fire of the night before. Zolo's hand tightened slightly on Luffy's mouth and the boy looked up at him questioningly. Zolo shook his head and leant close to Luffy's ear.

"Stay here and stay silent." he whispered. Luffy nodded and then Zolo's hand left his face and the guard melted into the trees.

"There's nothing here." one said.

"If the brat did manage to survive that jump, then he'll surely be dead from the border guards." the other replied.

"Don't be so sure. He does have that guard to help him."

"Yeah, but what could he do?"

"This," a gruff voice said from behind them and in one swift movement, the man was lying on the ground, blood slowly seeping into the grass beneath him. The other had the chance to yell and bring his spear up, but nothing more as Zolo swiped his blades up and around in a wide arc. The second man fell and lay on the grass, still.

"Come on." Zolo called, waving at Luffy to get his attention. The prince jumped up and ran out, pausing beside the two men.

"Are they dead?" he asked softly. Zolo shook his head.

"No, but we have to get moving." he replied and the two began to run away from the clearing, slamming into the undergrowth of the forest. Twigs caught at Zolo's clothes and ripped through Luffy's fine silks. Once or twice, Zolo heard Luffy gasp in pain, but they continued.

"Zolo, do you even know where we are going?" Luffy asked after a while. Zolo nodded briefly before continuing.

"Zolo?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry…" Luffy whined. Zolo paused and turned to look at the little prince. Luffy pouted at him and Zolo sighed.

"Pick an apple." he replied.

"I want meat."

"We don't have any meat."

"Why not?"

"Well, do you see any meat around here?" Zolo responded sarcastically. Luffy actually paused to look.

"No." he said. Zolo sighed.

"Exactly, so either eat an apple, or go without." the guard replied harshly. Luffy blanched.

"Meanie." he muttered. Zolo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm a meanie." he said roughly. He paused a moment. That comment had… stung. But, not even someone yelling in his face about how much of an idiot he was could ruffle his feathers, and yet, this little kid, this… prince, had called him a meanie and it had hurt!

_I must be losing my mind. _Zolo thought before quickening his pace a little.

"Zolo!" Luffy's voice called. Zolo stopped and Luffy walked straight into his back and fell over.

"What?" Zolo asked, his patience all but gone.

"I was just gonna say that I saw a rabbit." Luffy replied. Zolo spun around and looked about ready to strangle the kid, but he restrained himself.

"Fine." he replied and then was about to turn around again when there was a short rustle. Zolo ducked down and pulled Luffy close to him. A villager walked past where they were hiding, she couldn't see them for the bushes that were in front of the guard and the prince. She walked past and continued into the trees on the other side.

"We'll have to stay here tonight I think." Zolo whispered. Luffy nodded beside him, Zolo's arm still about his waist.

_Zolo's arm's so warm. _Luffy thought and then the swordsman moved away and Luffy pouted. He had liked the guard being so close to him.

"It can't be that much further." Zolo said as he looked around, crossing his legs. Luffy nodded and lay back, resting on the grass.

"Do you think we'll reach Shanks' castle before they find us?" Luffy asked after a while of silence. Zolo looked over at the boy.

"I don't know. But we'll sure as hell give it a good try." he said, hoping to reassure the younger male. Luffy looked over at him, his eyes glittering slightly.

"We will!" he said happily, grinning from ear to ear. As much as Zolo tried to deny it, that smile was infectious and soon he was smiling as well.

Night came quickly to the little camp, and Zolo found a few bits of wood close at hand, and used two rocks to start a fire. Luffy was amazed by how such simple things could create something so cool.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Luffy squeaked. Zolo looked up from where he was tending the fire and frowned.

"What?"

"Light a rock with fire!" the boy replied. Zolo snorted and smiled.

"You mean light a fire with a rock?" he asked.

"That's what I said!" Luffy replied, crossing his arms defiantly. Zolo snorted again.

"No." Zolo said.

"Why not?"

"Because there are no more rocks, and these two won't work again." the swordsman replied. In truth, Luffy having the ability to light a fire with rocks anytime he wanted to, was not a good idea.

"Awwwwwwwwww. Please? Come on. I'll be good!" Luffy whined, reaching over and tugging at the swordsman's sleeve. Zolo pulled away.

"No. Now, go to sleep. It's getting late." the guard replied before going back to the fire again. Luffy pouted and then crawled closer to the swordsman and leaned against his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Zolo asked.

"I'm cold, and Zolo's warm." the prince replied. Zolo shifted uncomfortably, but Luffy whined, pressing his face into Zolo's shoulder. The guard sighed.

"Fine. But if you snore, it'll be the ground for you." the older said warningly.

"Ok!" Luffy replied brightly, closed his eyes and went to sleep. Zolo sighed and looked up at the night sky. What had he gotten himself into?

**Sorry about the short length of it, but, I wanted to cut it off there. Just sort of fit in better. Anyway, I'm not sure this fic will be very long. The way I have it planned, it may only be five or six chapters at most. I hope that's okay with you XxAvastxX ? Is it? Reviews would be very much appreciated. Sorry for the wait on this story! **


	4. I want to go home

**Chapter 4 and I think this story may go longer than I originally thought because I have had sudden explosions of inspiration. Ha, inspiration is good after all. lol**

**Chapter 4**

Weak light from the cloudy morning crept over the two figures asleep on the ground. Zolo was now laying on his side, Luffy hanging onto his arm, face buried into the older man's shoulder. Luffy groaned as a particularly sharp spike of light filtered through his eyelids and awoke him from a fitful dream of flying monkeys, meat, and more meat. Sitting up, he stretched his arms back and yawned widely before looking around at his surroundings interestedly.

He remembered being here before. He had been here with his brother. His brother… Trace. Luffy hummed silently to himself, drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his forehead on his knees. The initial euphoria of being on the run was beginning to wear off now, and he was realising that he would never see his family again. Never again. Luffy stood and walked over to the trees and looked into the forest.

That was the direction they had just come from… and he wanted to go back. He wanted to know the truth. How could the townspeople even suspect his father of foul play? That was just… weird. His father had always been nice to the people under his rule. Not that Luffy had ever associated with his father much. Most of the time, the king had no time for his sons and was off on missions, in the throne room debating over different aspects of his country, things like that.

Luffy sighed and bent his head forward to rest against the tree. Home. He missed his friends. He missed Koby, and the little beagle he had called Chopper. He missed Makino, his guardian, and the little girl under the table. She had saved him.

Small fingers gripped the tree beside him and his face was scrunched up into a snarl as he willed himself not to cry. It was not right for a prince to cry. He had always been taught that. Pulling back the hand that had been resting on the tree, he balled it into a fist and slammed it back into the tree again, bark splintering under the pure power of his punch and then he relaxed, face becoming blank again.

There was a shuffle behind him and Luffy opened an eye to look around and see Zolo watching him. Luffy closed his eye again and stayed facing the tree, a red tinge appearing on his cheeks.

"You okay prince?" Zolo asked softly. Luffy nodded his head, still not looking back at the guard. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine!" Luffy snapped and twisted around, a nasty snarl on his face before turning back towards the forest and walking forward.

"Hey!" Zolo yelled, jumping up. He didn't know what was wrong with this kid, and he didn't know why Luffy was walking back towards the place they were running from, but he was the only one with the prince at this point in time, and he needed to protect.

"Hey, hey!" Zolo called, running up behind the prince and grabbing his shoulder. Luffy turned to glare at him, and Zolo nearly had to take a step back. The dark, wide eyes that usually looked happy, and innocent, were now filled with so much pain it was struggle to just keep looking into them. The prince was suffering for some reason.

"Let me go, **guard.**" Luffy said forcefully before pulling his shoulder out of Zolo's grip.

"Oh great, just go back there then!" Zolo yelled, getting irritated. If the boy was suffering, why the hell didn't he just say something? "Just, forget the last three days. You know, where your family was killed by the townspeople, and a little girl sacrificed herself to save you. Where **I **had to go through the forest. Damn it all to hell! Go on! I'm going onto the King's country, with or without you!" and Zolo stopped, breathing heavily.

Luffy had stopped as well, his shoulders shaking slightly. It was obvious the boy was either going to cry or turn around and yell. It was just a matter of which one won the war raging within Luffy's mind. A sob escaped firmly compressed lips and Zolo's hardened face fell slightly.

"Good. You go find a job." Luffy said, his voice quavering. "I can take care of myself."

_That's an outright lie. _Zolo thought and then he walked forward to put his hand on Luffy's shoulder again.

"Come on kid, I - I wasn't serious." he said. Luffy turned to look up at him and once again, the boy's eyes were filled with a swirling turmoil that no one should have to deal with.

"Then why did you say it?" Luffy asked.

"I-I was angry." Zolo replied and then attempted what he hoped was a comforting smile. Luffy blinked and his lip trembled again.

"So was I. But Zolo, I have to go back." Luffy said, his eyes pleading. Zolo blinked and then he sighed.

"We can't prin-"

"Luffy." Luffy said, cutting him off.

"What?" Zolo asked confused.

"I don't want to be called Prince. I want to be called… Luffy." the boy explained.

"But-"

"No buts, we aren't at the palace anymore, so it's not necessary to use my title. Besides," and here he brightened, "I get to call you Zolo." Luffy finished. The swordsman sighed.

"Fine. Luffy it is then. We can't go back there. They'll kill you." Zolo explained. Luffy paused.

"I don't get it." he muttered. "Why would they want to?"

"I don't know. But, they will do it." Zolo said and then ventured to ask, "What was wrong?" There was silence. Luffy turned and walked back towards the camp and then sat down by the now dead fire and picked a blade of grass off of the ground. He began to separate it into individual sections, pulling it into tiny threads.

"I wanted to cry." he said, gazing at the grass in his hand with a sort of faraway look. Zolo paused and then sat down beside the boy.

"So?" he asked. Luffy looked up at him. So? Didn't this guy understand what the implications of that simple act meant?

"I am not allowed to cry." Luffy replied.

"Why?" Zolo asked. He wanted to get Luffy to open up to him. It wouldn't do for this kid to go wandering off in the middle of the night and get himself killed, simply because Luffy thought it was his 'duty' or something.

"Because… I'm a prince. Prince's aren't supposed to cry. They are supposed to be strong." and then Luffy smiled. "Trace let me. He said if I ever wanted to cry, I should, but, then all the tutors I had that taught me how to be a prince said that I can't. That it wasn't proper." and the boy's smile fell. Zolo tilted his head to the side.

"What made you want to cry?"

"I… wanted to go home. I wanted to see if everything that happened was true. I wanted to see… if my family was really dead." Luffy replied. "I miss my brother. I miss Koby, and I miss my dog. I miss Makino." and he paused, lip beginning to tremble again. Zolo was about to put an arm around the boy when Luffy got up and slammed his fist into a tree again. Zolo sighed when he saw blood beginning to run down Luffy's hand.

"You really shouldn't have done that." he said as he stood up beside the smaller boy and took his hand between his own. Luffy looked up at him.

"It doesn't hurt." the boy replied and he seemed sincere but when Zolo touched near the broken flesh, Luffy winced.

"Doesn't hurt huh?" Zolo asked and then looked around, "I think I saw a stream over there before."

"I don't remember seeing it."

"That's because I went and had a look last night after you fell asleep." the green haired man replied. Luffy paused.

"But, I woke up this morning still leaning on your shoulder." he said as they moved through the trees.

"Well… I, you looked cold, and I don't want you getting sick or anything so… I just put you back against me, and, yeah." Zolo stuttered, a light pink tinge appearing on his cheeks. Luffy blinked and then smiled.

"You're so nice Zolo." he announced. Zolo stiffened.

"Whatever you reckon kid." he replied, but couldn't seem to stop the smile that began to spread across his lips.

Zolo was correct in thinking there was a stream, and he knelt down beside it, pulling Luffy down with him and then dipping the boy's hand in the water. Luffy didn't make a noise, but his face tightened when Zolo did this. The swordsman had had many injuries in his time, and he knew exactly what to do. Holding Luffy's hand in the water, he used his free hand to pull off a strip of cloth from his sleeve.

Taking Luffy's hand from the water, he wrapped the makeshift bandage around it and Luffy was about to pull it back, but Zolo held it tight and began to massage the swollen hand. Luffy blinked.

"Your hands are so warm." he commented as he watched Zolo massage the bruised skin. Zolo paused a moment, but decided not to answer the statement. Luffy tilted his head and then Zolo let the hand go. Luffy smiled at him and Zolo stood.

"Thankyou." Luffy said and Zolo paused and looked down at him. Luffy blinked back with wide, innocent eyes and Zolo gave him a nod.

"We had better get going Pri- Luffy." the soldier said, correcting himself before turning away. Luffy tilted his head, smiled, and then followed.

**Awwwww, I think I like this chappie the best so far. Reviews make me a very happy Plushie, and a very happy Plushie will write lots better! -hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink- ah forget it.**


	5. The chef

**Well, I am really getting going on this story of late. I really hope you are all enjoying this. **

**Chapter 5**

That day they finally reached the border of Luffy's land. The prince had recovered a lot from his upset that morning, but Zolo had been keeping an eye on him just in case.

"I remember that there's a village just through those trees." Luffy whispered from where he was crouching next to Zolo behind a large hedge. Zolo nodded.

"Yeah. Look, I know someone in that village. He's not exactly a friend, but he'll help us." Zolo whispered back. The was a loud gurgle and Luffy stiffened.

"I'm hungry." he announced. Zolo blinked and then instead of feeling annoyed like he should have, he smiled.

"Good thing he's a chef then." the soldier replied. The affect on the boy was instantaneous as a large smile spread across Luffy's face.

"Well then let's go!" Luffy cried making Zolo wince and make hushing sounds with his hands. Luffy cringed.

"Sorry." he whispered. Zolo shook his head.

"Never mind." and he glanced around for a moment before getting up and hurrying through the trees and down the slope that lay before them. The village wasn't very busy, but then, that was probably the best thing for the two right now.

Luffy scurried behind Zolo, keeping his head low, but also glancing at everything around him. Zolo stopped behind a fancy looking house and Luffy ran straight into him, causing the swordsman to look around at the smaller boy, an annoyed look on his face. Luffy grinned as though nothing had happened. Zolo sighed and looked back.

"Hey, there's a guy over there." Luffy said and Zolo looked in the direction the prince was pointing. A blonde haired man, wearing a rather done up tuxedo, was standing outside of the house. His back was facing them, but Zolo smiled.

"There's our guy." he said, "Stay here." and he hurried off. Luffy pouted but did as he was told. Zolo ducked behind a house and then reaching out, he was able to tap the blonde on the shoulder.

"What the fuck?" the blonde yelled, spinning around. He had a long piece of blonde hair covering his left eye, and over the visible eye was a swirly eyebrow. His chest heaved from the shock and then he saw Zolo in the shadows, "Oh, it's you Marimo. What the hell do you want?"

"Nice to see you too, Princess." Zolo returned, "Sanji, there's someone who needs help. I think you'll know him, seeing as you have everything to do with royal affairs."

"Hey, were you at the palace the day the villagers rebelled?" Sanji asked as he dropped his cigarette to the ground and stamped a leather shoe on it. Zolo paused for a moment.

"Yeah, well, just follow me." Zolo demanded and then hurried back towards where Luffy was supposed to be hiding. There was nothing there.

"Where the hell'd he go now?" Zolo growled as he ran a hand through his hair before looking around.

"Where'd who go? Your imaginary friend?" Sanji mocked, and then pointed over towards four guys in a group. "Hey, who are they beating up on?" Zolo's head snapped up and he squinted and then his eyes widened as he realised what was happening.

"Luffy…" he gasped and then ran over.

"Who do you think you are, some sort of a prince?" One man growled before shoving Luffy towards another.

"I think he thinks he is!" the other yelled before shoving Luffy towards another. All the while, the prince kept his mouth shut. He didn't say anything, although he dearly wished to. But, Zolo would get mad at him if he did, and he didn't want that to happen.

"Hey, back off!" a gruff voice called and all of the men plus Luffy turned to see the green haired swordsman standing there. Luffy grinned and was about to walk forward when a large, hairy… smelly arm wrapped itself around his chest.

"Or what?" the man who had Luffy asked. The prince frowned and then snapped his leg up, catching the man holding him in the face with his toe. Luffy was let go and he stood tall. He glanced over as the blonde haired man walked up and all the troublemakers cringed.

"Sanji." the head one said.

"What do you think you're doing assholes?" Sanji asked, lighting another cigarette, and then puffing the smoke out towards the men. Luffy came over to Zolo and stood beside his guard before poking his tongue out at the men.

"We were just, you know, having a little fun." the leader replied. Sanji sneered.

"Sure you were. Now buzz off ya bums." Sanji commanded and the four men almost fell over themselves to get away.

"Woooooooow." a voice said and Sanji looked over, not seeing Luffy from behind Zolo's thicker frame until the boy poked his head around the swordsman.

"Who are you?" Sanji asked. Luffy grinned.

"Monkey D Luffy." he replied and Sanji's eyes widened and he looked at Zolo who raised an eyebrow.

"He's… you're… the prince!" Sanji stuttered. Luffy tilted his head and then looked at Zolo, who shrugged. "I thought you were dead." Sanji added. Zolo shook his head.

"No, but if we don't get out of plain sight, he will be. That group then, it was lucky they didn't recognise him." Zolo said. Sanji paused and then his mouth formed a grim line.

"Right." and he turned towards the fancy looking building Luffy and Zolo had been hiding behind before. "This way." he instructed and walked forward and opened a door that the two hadn't seen before.

When they walked in, there were men in white uniforms rushing around everywhere and Sanji shooed them out of his way. The blonde led them through the kitchens and then into a small storage room that had a circular stair leading up onto the second level of the building.

"Only the service use this. That way we don't get in the way of the customers going up and down the main stairs." Sanji explained as they went up.

"Customers?" Luffy asked as he walked in front of Zolo and behind Sanji.

"Yeah. This is a restaurant. Didn't grass head tell you that?" Sanji replied. Zolo growled.

"Magic eyebrow." he muttered back.

"Moron." Sanji responded.

"Dartboard." Zolo quipped. Luffy blinked in confusion.

"Do you guys always do that?" he asked.

"Yep." both men replied and Luffy paused, then chuckled. When they reached the upper level, they came into a small room. Luffy looked around.

"Is this your room?" Luffy asked. Sanji shook his head.

"Nope. This is the old geezer's room. The owner of this place." he replied. Zolo gently pushed Luffy forward.

"All we ask is to stay the night." Zolo explained. Sanji paused and then nodded.

"Sure." and he opened the door out of the room and into a corridor.

"There's a spare room down the hall. You can stay there. Zeff won't mind." Sanji said pointing down the hall. "I have to get back down to the kitchen, but I'm off in an hour so I'll bring you up some food." Zolo nodded. "Keep it quiet up here Marimo, or there may be more trouble than you can handle… from me." and then Sanji walked suavely away.

Luffy watched him go and then tilted his head.

"He's weird… but cool!" the prince said. Zolo snorted and then grabbing Luffy's arm he pulled the boy towards the room.

Sanji was true to his word, and after much whinging and whining, the chef came back in the door, arms laden with plates. Luffy almost, no, scratch that, Luffy **did **drool. Sanji set the plates down on the floor in front of the boy, and Luffy pounced on the food, inhaling it as fast as he can.

"Geeze marimo, did you even feed the poor kid?" Sanji asked, watching in disgust. Zolo, who had grabbed a plate for himself before Luffy could get a hold of it, scowled at the chef.

"I couldn't exactly cook a tree for him, could I?" Zolo responded sarcastically. Sanji shrugged.

"Probably would have tasted better than anything else you could have cooked." the chef commented. Zolo growled, but let the comment go. He was too hungry to argue right now. Luffy finished his food and then sat pouting as he stared at the empty plate. Innocent eyes wandered over to Zolo's plate which was still in the swordsman's hand and still half full. Zolo paused as he saw Luffy eyeing his plate.

"No way kid." he said and then moved the plate away from Luffy. The boy whined in the back of his throat.

"If you want more, I guess I could bring you some more." Sanji said from where he was leaning against the wall. Luffy looked up.

"Really?" the prince asked hopefully. Sanji raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. Only take a minute." and then the chef walked out the door again. Luffy was bouncing in place now.

"You really like food, don't you?" Zolo asked as he lifted another bit of food to his mouth. Luffy nodded happily and looked at the door, which was slowly cracking open. Luffy blinked.

"What are you doing out there?" Luffy asked. Zolo looked up and noticed the door and then his eyes narrowed.

"Usopp, get in here." Zolo snapped. The door opened all the way and a boy of about Luffy's age stepped in wearing a waiter's outfit. He had a long nose and a yellow bandana holding his long brown curls in place. Zolo sighed.

"I suppose Sanji told you?" he asked. Usopp nodded.

"I didn't mean to peek, I just wanted to see the prince." Usopp said and then looked at Luffy who tilted his head and then smiled.

"Hi, I'm Monkey D Luffy." the prince said. Usopp paused.

"Name's Usopp." the boy replied with a smile. Luffy grinned and stood up, his gold belt clinking slightly. Sanji came back into the room, and Luffy's attention went immediately to the plates in the chef's hands.

"Usopp, I told you not to come up here." Sanji said after he had given the plates to Luffy, who inhaled the food almost instantly.

"I'm not on duty, I'm entitled." Usopp replied. Sanji sighed.

"Yes, but if you're up here, then I'm sure someone will begin to realise what's up here and come snooping, in which case, the prince could wind up in trouble." the chef replied as he sat down by the wall, drawing a knee up and then slinging an arm across it. Usopp paused.

"I didn't think of that. But, I'll be careful." the boy pleaded. Luffy looked up.

"Can he stay? I wanna play with someone!" he whined. Usopp faced the prince and smiled.

"Cool. Yeah, I wanna play too."

"Sanji?" a soft, feminine voice called from outside the door.

"Oh no…" Zolo groaned and put a hand against his forehead as a girl walked in through the door. She had short orange hair and was wearing a tight black shirt and a short yellow skirt.

"Ah, Nami!" the chef cooed, all pretence of coolness out the window as his visible eye turned into a heart. Nami paused at Luffy, who was sitting on the floor, looking up at her with a confused look on his face.

"Hi, who are you?" she asked. Luffy tilted his head.

"Monkey D Luffy, who are you?" the boy replied. Nami blinked for a moment and then she smiled.

"That's the prince's name. Come on, what's your real name?" she asked.

"Uh… Luffy?" the prince suggested, not sure of what he was supposed to say. Nami's smile faded.

"You're serious aren't you?" and then her eyes came to rest on the green haired man beside Luffy. "Zolo? That you? Haven't seen you in years."

"Yeah yeah, what the hell do you want?" Zolo asked as he finished the last of his food and set the plate on the floor.

"I only wanted to see Sanji. But now, I think I may stay and hear your explanation as to why you chose this place as a hideout." Nami replied, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall after shutting the door.

"Ah, Nami is so lovely when she's being impolite." Sanji cooed.

"Oh shut up." Zolo muttered. Luffy smiled.

"Oh, Luffy, do you know a girl named… Vivi?" Nami asked. Luffy paused and then put a finger on his chin as he thought.

"Hmm… oh, does she have blue hair? Purple eyes?" Luffy replied. Nami nodded.

"Yeah. I know her. She came by here once and we got talking. She was so nice." the orange haired woman said. Luffy nodded.

"She always used to play with me and Trace." and then Luffy's face fell slightly. Zolo saw it and he sighed.

"Leave him alone Nami. Luffy, why don't you go in the corner and have a talk with Usopp, I'm sure he'd like that." the swordsman said. Luffy perked up and then looked at the long nosed man excitedly. Usopp nodded and then beckoned Luffy into a corner. Zolo stood and then went over to Sanji, who stood as well. Nami followed.

"Guys, take it easy on him. His family's dead, and he had a bit of an upset this morning, saying he wanted to go home." Zolo whispered after making sure Luffy and Usopp were deeply in conversation. Sanji nodded.

"Awww, poor baby." Nami cooed, making Sanji frown a little in jealousy.

"Yeah. Thing is, we're supposed to be going to Shanks' castle, but, I'm not entirely sure where to go. I need a map." and he looked pointedly at Nami who put a finger on her chin.

"Yep, you'll get one. But, if it had only been for you, then it would have cost you something, but for the prince, nothing." and then she hurried out of the room. Sanji watched her go.

"Did he do that this morning, marimo?" the chef asked, pointing towards Luffy with his cigarette. The prince was gesturing with his bandaged hand, apparently telling Usopp about something that was of a grand size as the boy's arms were stretched wide. Zolo nodded.

"Yeah. He punched a tree." the swordsman replied. Sanji paused.

"He punched a tree? What, was he aiming for you and missed?"

"No!" Zolo replied. Sanji shrugged.

"Zolo!" Luffy called from across the room. The swordsman turned and smiled at Luffy, who was getting up.

"What's up Luffy?"

"You call him Luffy?" Sanji muttered. Zolo rolled his eyes at the chef and then turned back to Luffy who was now standing in front of him.

"Zolo. Do you wanna hear a story Usopp's gonna tell me?" Luffy asked innocently as he stared up at Zolo. The swordsman paused a moment and then shook his head.

"No. You go on. Usopp tells good stories." Zolo replied. Usopp's chest swelled with the praise and Sanji stared. Luffy pouted for a moment and then shrugged before rushing back over and sitting cross legged in front of Usopp again.

"Since when do you say nice things about others?" Sanji asked. Zolo frowned.

"I can say whatever I want, asshole." Zolo responded nastily. Sanji puffed on his cigarette.

"Whatever you say Marimo." the chef replied. "Whatever you say."

**Wow, that's the longest chapter so far. Hope it was interesting. I'm gonna say this, plain and simple, thankyou to all those who have reviewed so far, and I hope to interest some new people into reviewing for me. It would be very much appreciated. **


	6. An unexpected delay

**Ooh, this chapter will be a shock I think. Not a big one, but, well, just go and read and find out. I don't have to write it for ya... well, actually I do, but, that's not the point! Just read. **

**-Toddles off to stare at pictures of One Piece - Which, by the way, I do NOT own. I only own the giant chickens that tell me I'm insane. Ha Ha! Yeah, I had sugar, is that really a surprise? Didn't think so. I'm gonna shut up now. **

**Chapter 6**

_Zolo was asleep by the wall when he felt something warm being pressed against him. He jumped, startled from his sleep and then looked down to see twin eyes looking up at him. It could only be one person. _

"_Luffy…" Zolo sighed. There was a short giggle and then the warmth left him. Zolo looked up to see Luffy looking down at him, his small form silhouetted in the darkness. There was a crack and Zolo looked over to see three people standing in the doorway, hands clasped around flaming torches. Zolo stood slowly. _

"_They found us Zolo." Luffy whispered. Zolo looked around and suddenly the whole room was alight. Nothing was left to the imagination and Zolo thought the sun must have come up quick for that to happen. He could see the villagers now, and they were faceless. He tilted his head and then saw the pitchfork aimed for Luffy and he growled._

"_No." he said and then pulled his swords from their sheaths and jumped towards the attackers. _

"Zolo."

_He drew his swords back._

"Zolo!"

_And began to swing them back down. _

"ZOLO!" and the swordsman woke up and swung his sword around. There was the rip of fabric and Zolo paused, the darkness still clouding his vision.

"…Zo…" and then there was a thump. Zolo's eyes finally adjusted and he looked over to see a horrifying sight. Luffy was lying on the floor of the room, the front of his shirt ripped open and blood seeping from a fairly deep wound across his chest. Zolo's face paled and he crawled over to Luffy, who seemed to be in shock.

"Lu-Lu…" he just couldn't seem to get his throat to work. He didn't know what to do! He couldn't think of what to do! There was a crash, and then light entered the room. Zolo looked up in a daze to see Nami, Usopp and Sanji standing there.

"What happened?" Nami snapped. Zolo blinked for a moment and then he looked back down at Luffy.

"I-I…" nope, throat still wasn't gonna work.

"Oh my god…" Sanji said and then ran into the room and knelt down by the bleeding Luffy. The boy's eyes were wide and they shifted to Sanji's face as the cook leant over him. Usopp was next into the room but Nami had run off to find a doctor.

"Go get some bandages and hurry the fuck up!" Sanji yelled at the storyteller. Usopp jumped and then ran from the room at top speed. Luffy blinked. It was amazing that he was still conscious. Zolo was still in shock as well and his face kept twitching.

The prince's eyes shifted to Zolo's face and the swordsman couldn't bear to look down at the wounded boy. It had been his fault. As if Luffy had read his mind, he spoke,

"It… wasn't your… fault…" he croaked. Sanji looked up at Zolo, and saw the words hadn't gotten through the Marimo's head.

"Hey!" Sanji snapped. Zolo looked up, his eyes haunted. "The prince just said it wasn't your fault. Answer him!" Zolo blinked and managed to make himself look down at Luffy.

"…" he still couldn't speak. There was nothing to say.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE BANDAGES USOPP!" Sanji yelled as loudly as he could. It was a good thing Chef Zeff had gone home for the night, otherwise he would have been up there quicker than a snake.

Usopp ran into the room, puffing and panting and carrying an armful of the thickest bandages he could find. Sanji grabbed them from Usopp and rolled them around his hand and pressed them down over the wound. There was a the quick tap tap tap of someone's feet on the stairs and then a man ran in, a leather bag clutched tightly in his hand.

"What happened?" the doctor asked as he hurried over and knelt down by Luffy, whose eyes had begun to droop. He was finally beginning to lose consciousness.

"He was wounded by a blade." Sanji replied. He could have glanced at Zolo, but the swordsman seemed to be about to break down, so he kept his eyes on Luffy instead. The doctor gently lifted Sanji's hand and then winced.

"It's deep, but not untreatable." and he opened up his bag. Nami walked in and kneeled down beside Zolo, who had gone from twitching to just staring, his face blank. He had never hurt someone he had cared about before and it was tearing him up.

Nami hesitated a moment and then began to put her arm slowly over Zolo's shoulder. The swordsman gasped, twitched and then stood before walking out. Nami blinked and then sighed. She should have known better, but at least the swordsman was out of his stupor. The doctor sighed.

"I'll need one of you to assist, but, if you don't want to see this then I suggest you leave." the doctor said quickly as he pulled a needle from his case. Nami's eyes widened and then grabbing Usopp's arm, she walked quickly out the door and then shut it behind her. Sanji stayed to assist.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zolo stood in the cold wind, arms by his side and fists clenched so tight that it was a wonder blood hadn't begun running down his hand yet. There was a soft thud, and then he heard someone walk up beside him.

Usopp. Not the most likely of people to have around to comfort you, but, Zolo didn't care. As long as the liar didn't try and talk to him, he would be okay. He wouldn't cry that way.

"What are they doing?" Zolo asked, surprising himself. Usopp started at the sound and then blinked.

"They're sewing him up." the long nose responded. Zolo paused and then turned to look up at the moon. His shoulders shook and his arms came up to wrap around his own chest. He hadn't cried since his childhood friend Kuina had died. Usopp turned his head away.

There was nothing he could do, nothing he could say. All he was able to do was…lie. What good was that to anyone? He was useless, worthless and a pain in the butt to anyone he associated with. But, he could try. He would always try, because to not try, was something Usopp refused to do.

"He'll be fine. Up in a week." Usopp said cheerfully. Zolo ignored him and Usopp's smile faded. "Come on Zolo, it's not that bad. You didn't mean to do it I'm sure." there was a paused and Zolo turned to face him, eyes shadowed.

"Not that bad? I sliced his chest open Usopp! Or were you playing hooky up there?" Zolo snarled. Usopp was taken aback. He had never seen the guard get this angry before.

"I was there, and I saw." the long nose responded. He wasn't really phased by the swordsman's anger. He knew Zolo wouldn't hurt anyone he considered a friend intentionally.

"…I did that." he muttered and looked back to the forest on the hill above them. Usopp sighed.

"I don't know why you're insisting on punishing yourself Zolo, but, I think you should stop before you hurt Luffy even more." He said, looking at the road that wound past them. Zolo paused.

"…what?" he asked. Usopp turned back to the swordsman with a ferocity that was not often seen in the boy.

"There's something special between you and him. I can tell. I'm not stupid. While I was talking to him up there, all he ever did was say 'And then Zolo did this, and Zolo did that.' you were all he talked about."

"…"

"Don't stand there like a dummy, think about it." Usopp said and then there was silence as Zolo did think, and he thought hard. "Still can't figure it out? Then you're truly an idiot if you can't realise what's in front of you." and then the man walked back into the Baratie again. Usopp stopped on the other side of the door and paused a moment to take a few deep breaths and steady his heavily beating heart.

He had never said anything like that before to anyone. It felt… good. It felt… really good! He had helped… or at least, he thought he had. No, he was sure he had. How could that not have helped? Usopp smiled. He had helped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early morning, too early for the sun to even be up and Zolo was still standing outside the door of the Baratie. He had realised a long time ago what Usopp had been talking about and why hadn't he seen it before? But, Luffy didn't feel the same way.

There was no way a Prince could feel that way towards a… guard. That was just… weird. Zolo sighed. At least he had been able to take his mind off of what had happened, for a little while. Once again, there was the thud of the door, and then the sound of a lighter being clicked was heard.

"He's asleep." Sanji said and walked forward to stand beside the swordsman before puffing out a breath of smoke. Zolo didn't answer. He just stayed still and continued staring at nothing.

"Hey, Marimo? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah yeah Dartboard. I heard ya." Zolo responded and then looked towards the blonde cook. Sanji peered at him with a calculating eye.

"Is he alright?" he asked more softly. Sanji shrugged.

"The doc says if…" but he stopped there, instead of saying what the doctor had actually said which was that Luffy was a very lucky boy, he continued on a different track "if… he gets enough rest he'll be fine. But this means he's not going to be able to leave here for at least a week." the chef replied. Zolo nodded.

"That's alright. I can go on ahead and-" but he was cut off as Sanji swung a leg up and knocked him backwards. "What the hell?"

"You idiot." Sanji said before walking over to where Zolo was now lying next to the wall. "Go on ahead and leave him here by himself with people he doesn't even properly know? That would be the cruellest thing you could do to the poor kid. Fine, go on and leave him here. He's probably better off without you! At least you won't be able to cut him open again!" Sanji yelled.

That was bellow the belt, and Zolo was not about to take comments like that from a prissy looking bastard with a swirly fucking eyebrow!

"Back off! That was an accident!" Zolo snapped back as he stood. Sanji sneered.

"I'm sure it was, so maybe you should go. Maybe then there won't be any more… 'accidents'." the chef responded. Zolo's eyes flashed and without even grabbing his sword, he belted his fist into Sanji's face.

"Shut up." he snarled. "Just shut. Up."

"Why? Am I beginning to penetrate that thick head of yours?" Sanji replied, sweeping a leg up and around. Zolo dodged underneath it and then brought his fist up but Sanji flipped backwards, bringing his knee up and driving it into Zolo's chin.

The swordsman rubbed at the spot before jumping forward and trying to hit Sanji again but the chef simply spun on his hands and knocked Zolo away again. The swordsman grunted as he hit the ground and then sharp eyes watched as Sanji righted himself again and pulled the cigarette from his mouth.

"Luffy's resting upstairs. I suggest you go and see him if you are going to leave." and then Sanji walked away, back into the restaurant. Zolo watched with narrowed eyes. Bastard… he was right.

**Ha, I am going to end this chapter here. Aren't I evil? XD Dramatic chappie that. Wow, I think this story may go a bit longer than I anticipated... as I have mentioned. -shrugs-**

**Reviews smell of random hams, so send a review and make the random Luffy's come for the random hams, because at random Luffy's are our speciality. XP**


	7. Forgiveness

**Hee, I may just get this story finished by the end of the holidays. Still another week to go! Whooppee! **

**Chapter 7 **

Zolo paused at the open door and looked in at the inert body on the bed. Luffy's chest was gently rising and falling as he slept. Zolo sighed. How would he face Luffy after what had happened? How could he? It just… wouldn't work. He felt too guilty to be able to do something like that. He was just about to turn away when,

"Zolo?" Luffy's voice called him back. Zolo blinked and then turned to Luffy with a smile.

"Hey prince." he said and walked into the room. Luffy smiled at him, eyes slightly glazed with pain. Poor kid. Zolo sat down on a chair beside the bed and his eyes strayed to Luffy's chest, where a bandage was now covering that wound. Zolo felt his face tighten slightly.

"Zolo? Are you alright? You look kind of sick." Luffy said brightly. He seemed… fine. Like nothing was wrong. Zolo blinked.

"I'm…sorry." he said looking down at the floor, "I was supposed to protect you and instead I… hurt you." Luffy tilted his head on the pillow and then smiled.

"That was an accident. Not your fault. I know, when I was little, I was having this really bad nightmare and Trace was trying to wake me up. I punched out and hit him in the face. Broke his nose." Luffy said with a small chuckle. He stopped quickly because it hurt to laugh.

"What did he do?" Zolo asked, interested.

"He chased me around the palace every day for a week and then shoved me in a cell in the dungeons for the day. But he said that it wasn't actually my fault. Because, when you're dreaming, things seem to be real, right? And when you wake up, your body is still asleep and it continues dreaming and follows through with the action it was doing in your dream." Luffy explained and then shifted slightly, wincing at the pain it caused him.

Zolo blinked down at the boy, who soon noticed and then grinned widely.

"So, it's not your fault! I know you would never hurt me, or anyone you know." Luffy said.

_You care about me too much. _Luffy thought. Zolo smiled and reached up a little awkwardly to run a hand over Luffy's head.

"Right." the swordsman replied. Luffy grinned and then yawned before closing his eyes and going back to sleep. Zolo watched him for a while. He… didn't feel as guilty anymore. He still felt that it was his fault, but Luffy telling him that it hadn't been intentional, and that he knew Zolo would never hurt anyone, that had released the swordsman.

If anyone else had of said that, Zolo would have never forgiven himself, but, coming from Luffy's mouth, it was like the key that released the shackles around your wrists so to speak.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy's appetite for food sure hadn't subsided with his injury. Sanji always made sure the prince was properly fed though, so, there was nothing wrong with that picture. Zolo wouldn't leave Luffy's side.

Day and night the swordsman was there and whenever he dropped off to sleep, he made sure he was as far from Luffy as he could be, that way, the accident couldn't be repeated. And the next morning when he woke, Luffy would be there, sitting in his bed and watching the swordsman with an odd look on his face until he realised Zolo was looking back and he hurriedly focused on something out the window, a blush settling on the boy's cheeks. Zolo smiled.

"Morning Luffy!" Usopp cried as he bounded into the room.

"Usopp!" the prince replied happily. Luffy always enjoyed seeing Usopp. He also enjoyed the stories Usopp told him.

"I have some new clothes for you seeing as… uh, you know." and then he dropped a small sack on the bed. He pulled out a shirt that was made of red cotton and had cut off sleeves. He also pulled out a pair of jeans that looked like they were going to be way too big for Luffy.

"Anyway, I also brought some stuff for Zolo. Something I think you're gonna like." and he pulled out a white shirt, green haramaki (a/n is the spelling of that correct? I thought sash sounded to… stupid.) and dark pants. Zolo blinked and then he smiled. Usopp had gone through his old clothes that had been left here when he had gone to the palace.

"Thanks Usopp. That was very thoughtful." and then he got up and walked over to the bed, sitting down in his chair. It had been a week since the accident had occurred, and Luffy was starting to get very agitated by having to stay in bed all the time. Usopp smiled.

"Right. So, you want me to tell you a story today Luffy?" Usopp asked, putting his hands on his hips. Luffy thought a moment, his eyes coming to rest on Zolo's face, silently asking him if he wanted a story. The swordsman shrugged. He didn't really give a damn, and Luffy knew that but the boy still insisted on asking.

"No. Not today. I want Zolo to tell me a story." Luffy replied. Zolo blinked, sitting up straight in his chair.

"Are you nuts? I don't know any stories. Get Usopp to tell one." he replied, turning towards the window and focusing on a small dove sitting in the branches of a nearby tree. Luffy tilted his head.

"But… I want you to tell me one." the boy stated. Usopp sighed.

"I can see that he isn't going to give up. But, how about this Luffy? If Zolo's too dumb to tell you a story, then I will. K?" Usopp asked. Luffy paused, and then he noticed the slight twitch of Zolo's cheek when Usopp had said 'dumb'.

"Hey, Zolo isn't dumb. But, I guess a story from anyone is as good as one from him." and Luffy pouted. Zolo growled.

"Fine. I'll tell you a story. But not with Usopp around because I'll just get corrected every five seconds." the swordsman snapped, getting rather annoyed. Usopp jumped up from the chair he had been sitting in.

"Fine with me! Bye Luffy." and he ran out the door, shutting it behind him with a sharp snap. Zolo sighed.

"What kind of a story do you want?" he asked resignedly. Luffy thought a moment.

"A true one. About… a swordsman." and he looked pointedly at Zolo who understood instantly that Luffy was asking him to tell the story of his life.

_Should I…? _Zolo thought to himself as Luffy's eyes watched him carefully. Zolo sighed.

"Alright. I'll tell you how the swordsman ended up being a guard in a palace, ok?" he asked, playing Luffy's game. Luffy giggled and snuggled back against his pillows.

"Sounds cool." the boy responded.

"Well, the swordsman used to live in a restaurant, because when he was young, he had gotten stupid and wandered away from his home and then got lost. So, he lived in this restaurant with five others. One day, a man came around, proclaiming that the kingdom of D was looking for some new soldiers to become guards, runners, etcetera. So, the swordsman, thinking that he needed to find a better life, with a new adventure, decided that yes, he did want to go to the kingdom. Two of the five decided to come with him. Both swordsmen like himself, but, they only fought with one sword each."

"Did they have names?" Luffy asked, tilting his head to one side. Zolo smiled.

"Right, Yosaku and Johnny. They journeyed across the country and got… er, lost. Heh, but then they found their way again. Upon reaching the village, Yosaku, Johnny and the swordsman were pointed to the castle and there they approached the King. The King agreed to let them train and become royal soldiers of the palace guard. Then, one day, the swordsman was walking past a courtyard, where he saw the prince and his brother at play. Not willing to interrupt, he silently watched them from the bushes and then he went back to his friends."

"Why didn't the swordsman say hello? I'm sure the prince would have liked to have met him." Luffy asked, his eyes a little sad.

"The swordsman was a… coward. Besides, the prince was currently trying to stop his brother from killing him after the prince had broken his nose." Zolo said with a small smile. Luffy paused and then he laughed.

"That was a nice story Zolo. I liked it, a lot." the prince praised him and then yawned.

"Come on, time for a nap. You're tired already." Zolo said as he straightened the sheets on the end of the bed.

"Nah, I don't want to sleep on this mattress any more. It's warm, but hard." Luffy muttered.

"Well, the beds here aren't as good as the ones at the palace your highness." Zolo commented as he leaned back in his chair, casually slinging an arm over the back of it before rocking it back onto two legs.

Luffy tilted his head and then moved to lean over. When he had managed this, he began to crawl across the top of the sheets towards Zolo. The swordsman raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" he asked, letting the chair fall back onto all fours, just in case he needed to help Luffy. The prince didn't answer and at last he reached his guard and slumped against him, resting his forehead against Zolo's shoulder like he had in the forest. Zolo blinked a moment.

"You'd be better lying on your pillow you know." he commented. Luffy shook his head.

"No I wouldn't. I'm comfortable where I am." he said, voce slightly muffled. Zolo sighed.

"Hang on a second. Lean back for a minute." he muttered. Luffy did so, but he fell back against the bed, face slightly pale from the pain of his wound. Zolo got onto the bed, and leaned against the wall, stretching his legs out in front of him.

He leaned over, and mindful of Luffy's chest, he lifted the prince carefully and moved the boy to where he was leaning against the swordsman, legs stretched out on the bed while his side was against the older's chest.

"Better?" Zolo asked. Luffy nodded as he put his hands up, resting them against Zolo's chest.

"Much." and then the prince fell asleep. Zolo smiled and let his head rest back against the wall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nami hurried up the stairs, hands clasped on the edges of a tray of food. She gently nudged her toe against the door of Luffy and Zolo's room, and was about to walk in when she saw the two, asleep against the wall.

Luffy had his arms wrapped around Zolo's middle and was sitting on the swordsman's legs, while Zolo had an arm over Luffy's back, resting on the boy's outer shoulder. Both had a contented smile on their face.

It looked as if Zolo had finally gotten over his fear of hurting Luffy while he slept. Nami smiled for a moment before gently placing the food on the floor inside the door, and then walking out, gently shutting the door behind her.

**Aww, so fluffy. Gotta love the fluff. And now, we are starting to learn a little about Zolo's past. He he, I'm gonna say it again. Reviews make Plushie a very happy chicken, so review, because reviews are like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get. XD **

**PS: I do not own Forest Gump.**


	8. Sanji's attitude

**Wow, another chapter already. I love writing this story. Thanks xXAvastXx for asking me to write this. It's fun!**

**Chapter 8**

Luffy wriggled as the doctor tried to undo the bandage around the boy's chest.

"Luffy, will you sit still?" The doctor ordered. The boy pouted and sighed and the doctor was able to undo another two coils before Luffy began wriggling again. Zolo, who was sitting behind the boy, slung an arm around Luffy's shoulders and hugged the smaller boy to his chest, effectively stopping Luffy's struggling.

The prince twisted his head a little to look at Zolo over his shoulder and he blinked at the swordsman before turning back to the doctor again with a slight pout. It was obvious the boy knew he was caught, but he was curious as to why it was Zolo who had caught him.

"Alright. The wound is healing nicely. It may take another week or two to get a proper covering but, it will heal within the month." the doctor said as he pulled a fresh bandage from his bag and began wrapping it around Luffy's chest.

"Will he have a scar?" Usopp asked. Luffy looked up and Zolo's eyes darkened slightly. The doctor shrugged.

"You can't really tell with a lot of these cases, but, most likely, yes, he will have a scar." the doctor replied and Usopp looked at Luffy who grinned.

"Cool. I have a scar!" he cried and was about to jump up when Zolo tightened his hold on the boy.

"Just because the doctor says it's healing, doesn't mean you can go running around like an idiot." Zolo reprimanded. Luffy pouted and looked towards the doctor who gave a nod of confirmation.

"Your friend's right." the man said as he clipped his medical bag shut. Zolo gave Luffy a triumphant grin and Luffy's mouth twisted.

"Fine." he huffed and relaxed against Zolo's hold. The doctor sighed as he stood.

"I don't think you'll be needing me to come back and check on you anytime unless something goes wrong, which I highly doubt, what with your friend here watching over you so carefully." he said with a smile. Luffy grinned.

"Zolo takes good care of me!" he squeaked, over his little moment of grumpiness. Zolo blinked and then a smile twitched at his lips. It was nice to have someone who had so much confidence in you.

The doctor tipped his head slightly towards Usopp and then left the room, leaving the three alone. Sanji was working in the kitchen and Nami had been roped in by Zeff to be a waitress for the day. Usopp looked towards the two and he noticed the look Zolo was giving Luffy's bandage.

"Hey, Luffy? You reckon I could borrow Zolo for a minute?" Usopp asked. Now, the long nosed storyteller wasn't one for being too sentimental towards the swordsman, or anyone else for that matter, but Zolo looked like he really had something on his mind. Apart from the fact that it had been Zolo's accidental fault that the boy would have a scar. Luffy shook his head.

"No. I want to talk to him." the prince replied. Zolo blinked and looked down at Luffy who was giving him a serious look.

"Oh, ok. Do you want me to leave?" Usopp asked. Luffy nodded and the boy left. The prince wriggled a little in Zolo's grip, obviously wanting the older boy to let him go. When Zolo had taken his arm away, a little reluctantly, Luffy scrambled around so he could face Zolo on the bed. The swordsman blinked.

"So? What did you want to talk to me about?" Zolo asked. Luffy tilted his head.

"When the doctor said that I may have a scar. I felt your arm tighten. Why?" and this made Zolo pause. He hadn't realized how sensitive the prince could be.

"Well… I don't want you to be scared… by me. I don't want you to have to remember what I did to you every time you look at your own chest." Zolo replied. Luffy shook his head.

"Zolo. Scars are cool in my opinion. I mean, look at my face. I have a scar right there. It's plainly obvious and yet, everyone seems to think it's not there. The prince is perfect, the prince doesn't have scars. The reason I have this scar on my face is because I am not perfect. Scars prove you're human Zolo." Luffy explained. Zolo sighed.

"Yeah. But, I guess there was something else to it as well." and he paused to look away. Luffy tilted his head.

"What?" he asked softly. Zolo had never noticed how caring the boy could be or how smart. Because most of the time, Luffy either insisted he was hungry, or insisted that he wanted to run around and play. Zolo sighed.

"I guess… your scar reminds me of my own." he muttered. Luffy blinked.

"You have a scar? Like mine?" he asked. Zolo nodded.

"Yep. Same direction too." he replied. Luffy blinked and then he smiled.

"Cool. How did you get yours?"

"I… failed at something. While I was training to be a guard, there was this man. He was the best swordsman in the world and he had come especially to see how the training of the men was going.

I challenged him, and we fought. He beat me. That's what the scar's from." Zolo explained and he wouldn't look at Luffy, afraid of the look of judgment he was see there. The look of disbelief that he had failed at something.

"Oh. That's cool. I mean, if you fought this guy, and he won, doesn't it just mean that next time you meet him that you'll have to make sure you'll be stronger?" Luffy asked and Zolo's eyes snapped to Luffy's. There was no judgement, just… confidence.

"What?" he replied. Luffy nodded.

"Yeah. Just because you lost the first time doesn't mean you won't have a second chance. Besides, my guard… my _swordsman _will win! I know you will!" the prince said brightly with a large smile. Zolo paused.

His swordsman? He had said that with such… certainty. Such confidence. Luffy smiled at him and before Zolo knew what he was doing, he grabbed Luffy in a tight hug. No one had understood him so well before.

Not even Johnny or Yosaku.

No one.

Luffy squeaked as he was pulled into the swordsman's embrace and he wasn't really sure what to do. On one hand, being held by Zolo like this was really nice, but on the other, his chest was beginning to hurt. Zolo let him go and Luffy sat back, rubbing the back of his head a little nervously.

"What was that for?" he asked. Zolo shrugged.

"Nothing in particular. You just made me see something in a different light. That's all." he replied. Luffy blinked.

"There isn't any different light in here." the prince said looking around. Zolo's eyes drooped. Okay, so Luffy was a little dumb. But, his big heart made up for that.

"Here moron and Prince." Sanji said as he walked in the door holding a tray of food. Zolo looked up and Luffy grinned, his tongue lolling from his mouth.

"Food!" the boy cried. Sanji raised his curly eyebrow before setting the tray down on the table beside the bed.

"Yes Luffy. Food." Sanji said sarcastically. Zolo rolled his eyes. That bastard could be so rude sometimes. It wasn't Luffy's fault that he loved food so much. Okay, so maybe it was but, still. There was the banging of someone running up the steps and then Nami and Usopp appeared in the doorway.

"Soldiers have just come into the town." they both gasped at the same time. Luffy blinked, his food halfway to his mouth.

"Soldiers from the village. They're demanding that Prince Monkey D Luffy and his guard Roronoa Zolo come out otherwise they'll burn the town to the ground." Nami stated. The room was still for a few minutes and then Luffy stood, followed by Zolo.

"Then I guess I'm going out there." Luffy said.

"You'll be killed." Zolo stated and Luffy turned to him with a steely glint in his eyes.

"It's better than the whole town being burnt." he replied and Zolo paused and then bowed his head.

"Very well. I'm going with you." Zolo said and Luffy smiled.

"Thought you might." and then he grabbed the red shirt off the table and pulled it on. Zolo stuffed the clothes back into the sack, including Luffy's jeans, and slung it over his back, tying the cord around his chest.

"Run." Sanji said, turning his back on the two. Luffy paused.

"I can't…" he replied. Sanji frowned.

"You can. You have a choice." the chef replied.

"But, the town! I'm not going to let it get burnt!" Luffy replied starting to get angry.

"And it won't!" Sanji snapped, turning back to the two. "I'm going to go out there and say that you guys disappeared back into the forest again. You can then run along the edge of the town and follow the river to the kingdom." and Luffy blinked for a minute before a determined expression came across his face.

"I'm going to come back here and make sure you get lots of money for this." he said and then smiled.

"Good. I figure Marimo head owes me at least a million for tolerating him when he lived here." Sanji said and then grinned at Zolo who shook his head.

"You really are an asshole." he replied. Sanji chuckled.

"I know. Now, get going or you'll get caught. Use the same entrance you came in and then run for it. I'll go out front and distract them." and with that the chef gave a short bow to Luffy and left.

"Sanji!" Zolo called. The chef popped his head back around the door and Zolo opened his mouth for a minute and then muttered, "Thanks."

"Shut up you asshole." and then the cook was gone. Zolo smiled. As much as Sanji was a prick, he was a good friend. Nami smiled and then hurried over and gave Luffy and Zolo a quick hug each.

"Be careful." she said to them both and then hurried towards the door, "And I want that money Luffy." and she was out the door. Luffy chuckled. Usopp looked at them, shaking like a leaf.

"Bye Usopp." Luffy said. The long nose paused and then he frowned sadly.

"Bye Luffy. It sure was nice to meet you." he replied. Luffy grinned.

"You too! Friends?" he asked. Usopp grinned.

"Friends." he confirmed and then looked at Zolo who raised an eyebrow. "See ya around Zolo."

"Sure Usopp. See ya." Zolo replied. Usopp smiled and then hurried out the door as well. Luffy blinked and then took a deep breath.

"Ready?" he asked. Zolo nodded.

"Ready." and the two went out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanji stepped out onto the dirt road, hands stuffed into his pockets. Nami followed him, and then last of all Usopp who was showing more bravery than he ever had in his life. Sanji raised an eyebrow as the villagers stopped in front of him.

"Where are they?" the lead villager asked. Sanji shrugged.

"Who's they?" he replied. The lead villager frowned.

"The Prince and his bastard of a guard."

"Oh them… hmm, don't know. Don't care." Sanji replied. The lead villager grinned.

"You have quite the attitude there you know." he said. Sanji raised his eyebrow and then smiled around his cigarette.

"You have quite the talent for realizing the obvious." the chef replied and the villager frowned.

"Where the hell are they?" he demanded. Sanji shrugged.

"I think they went into the trees or something. Not really sure." he replied, not phased at all by the man's temper.

"You're lying." the man stated, "Boys, throw a few torches at the restaurant. Let's teach this guy a few manners." Sanji's eyes darkened.

"You don't want to do that." Nami said from behind the chef. The men with the torches ignored her as they pulled their arms back. Sanji jumped forward and swung his leg around, knocking the four men to the ground.

"Told ya." Nami commented. The lead villager was in shock. He had never seen someone kick like that. Sanji stood in the middle of the group of rebels and his hands were set an angle that would allow him to balance for his next kick.

"Still wanna try me?" he asked. The lead villager frowned.

"Get him." he ordered and Sanji raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." he said darkly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nami and Usopp were leaning against the wall of the restaurant while Sanji lit another smoke. All of the group of rebels were laying on the ground, seriously beat up. Most were bleeding.

"I don't think he listened when you asked your question Sanji." Nami commented as the chef turned to her.

"No, I don't think he did." Sanji replied before walking into the Baratie again, Nami and Usopp behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zolo ran behind Luffy and they saw Sanji talking to the front villager. Zolo gently pushed the prince as he paused.

"Come on. Sanji's not doing that for nothing." he whispered and Luffy nodded, continuing around the back of the buildings. They came to a dirt road and began to run, Luffy gasping a little with his injured chest.

The two ran for a while until the pain became too much for Luffy and they had to stop. Zolo managed to get the prince to follow him into the trees beside the river and there Luffy sat down, breathing heavily until he drifted into a deep sleep. Zolo watched him for a while, but the silence and the gentle rustling of the trees combined with the splashing of the river lulled him to sleep within a few minutes.

**Well, there you go. Everything's hunky dory. Or is it? Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Oh, and be prepared for a shock next chapter. **


	9. Reaching the castle

**Wow, there's not far to go now. I think people are gonna try and throw random Luffy's at me at the end of this chappie. -cowers in her special corner- I am scared. **

**Umm, I will probably finish this story with the use of the dub names, as many of my readers and friends know, I am going to start writing with Zoro and Ace rather than Zolo and Trace. I am going to finish this chapter with the current characters, but, I may go back and revamp it. Depends if I get enough motivation to do so. **

**Wow, sense of Deja vu for those of you who read Lightning. Anyway, on to the chapter!**

**Chapter 9**

A cold shiver went through Zolo's body and he opened his eyes and looked around. Something was wrong.

"Luffy?" he muttered and cleared his throat. Zolo looked around and then sat up a little straighter.

"Luffy?" he asked again. Still no response. This couldn't be good. Making sure his swords were strapped firmly around his waist, he stood and began to scout through the trees. There was nothing. No noises, and no indication of Luffy having been there… until he heard a yell.

"TRACE!" Zolo jumped and spun, looking out to the river where he saw Luffy and an older boy. The older boy had no shirt, black shorts and an orange cowboy hat with a leather strap that went down to his chest. Zolo blinked and paused just behind the bushes. It was prince Trace.

"I thought you were dead!" Luffy cried, hanging off of his brother's shoulder. Trace chuckled.

"No. I escaped before the villagers began their rebellion." he replied.

"Well… why didn't you take me with you?" Luffy asked, pouting slightly. Trace put a hand on his hat.

"I didn't have time. Besides, I knew you were safe because you were with the soldiers." the older boy replied. Luffy blinked.

"Oh, I guess that would explain it." he muttered. "Oh well. I got to spend time with a really cool guy!"

"Oh yeah? Who?" Trace asked, smiling slightly. His brother was so enthusiastic that it was hard not to smile when he talked about something.

"A guard. His name's Zolo! He was so cool, and nice to me!" Luffy replied and Zolo, who was watching from the bushes, smiled and suddenly felt a little self conscious. Luffy really was a special boy.

"A guard huh? Well, where is he? I need to thank him for looking after my little brother." Trace said giving Luffy's hair a quick scruff. "By the way, what happened to your chest? You're all bandaged up."

"Oh. It was just an accident. The doctor said I'm gonna have a scar there." Luffy replied as he began walking forward. Zolo blinked and then realized where he was and scrambled backwards.

He hurried back through the trees, managing to avoid the brothers and then jumped back next to the tree he had been sleeping against. Just as he closed his eyes, he heard Luffy crash through the bushes.

"Hey Zolo!" he cried. Zolo opened an eye and then yawned.

"Luffy." he replied. Trace blinked as he walked behind his brother.

"He calls you Luffy?" the older prince asked. Luffy turned and nodded.

"Yup. I gave him permission to. Anyway, Zolo. Look! My brother survived!" Luffy cried. Zolo looked towards Trace and stood up. He bowed towards the older male and Trace raised an eyebrow.

"You're Zolo then? Luffy spoke highly of you. You don't need to bow. It really isn't necessary seeing as our kingdom is overrun at the moment." Trace said. Zolo stood straight and smiled.

"Whatever you wish your highness." he replied. Luffy grinned and then scratched at the bandage around his chest.

"Stop it Luffy." Zolo warned. Luffy pouted but took his hand away and let it drop to his side. Trace blinked and then chuckled.

"Prince Luffy listening to a guard?" he asked. Luffy grinned.

"He's better at it than I am. He should be prince!" the boy cried and then looked at Zolo who raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think so. Especially if it means I have to wear that." and he gave a soft, teasing tug at Luffy's hair. The boy blinked,

"That's my hair." he said. Zolo smiled.

"Oh? I thought it was a wig." he returned and Luffy gave him a playful shove. Trace was watching them carefully.

"Well. I can see my brother is in good hands." Trace said with a smile. Luffy blinked.

"Yeah. But, aren't you going to come with me to Shanks?" Luffy asked. Trace paused and then his smile fell slightly.

"No. I… I'm going away for a while. You remember Blackbeard? He stole a heap of our treasure. Well, I'm going to find him." Trace replied. Luffy's face fell.

"But, treasure doesn't mean anything. We had heaps of it. What does it matter?" Luffy asked. Trace sighed.

"I'll come back Luffy. I promise you." Trace said and then looked at Zolo. "Thankyou, for taking care of my little bro. He can be a bit of a pain, but, he's alright."

"Yeah. No problem." Zolo replied with a short glance at Luffy. Trace gave his brother a hug.

"I'll see ya around little bro. You become a good king now. Don't go being silly." Trace said, holding Luffy tight against him. Luffy nodded.

"Bye Trace." Luffy said as the older brother let him go and turned to walk away. Luffy blinked and then grinned and raised his arms high into the air and waved.

"Bye!" he called. Trace looked back over his shoulder and gave a jaunty wave before disappearing into the trees. Luffy let his arms fall to his sides and he watched the spot where Trace had disappeared for quite some time. Zolo watched the prince and then looked up at the sky. The sun was already past midway. They had better get moving.

"Come on Luffy. We had better go. We'll reach the castle tomorrow most likely." Zolo said. Luffy heaved a deep breath and then turned with a big smile.

"Right, let's go." and he started walking forward. Zolo blinked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The castle. They had reached it.

At last!

Luffy's eyes widened as the tip of it appeared on the horizon. His pace quickened and Zolo had to lengthen his strides to keep up. When half of the castle had come into view, Luffy began to run. He leaned forward and Zolo smiled as he ran after the prince.

Luffy was obviously excited. Luffy stopped short at the gates, the red shirt flapping around him as he still hadn't bothered to do it up. Zolo stopped beside him and Luffy looked at his guard excitedly.

"We did it." he said and Zolo smiled. Luffy pushed the gates open and walked along the road towards the front door of the castle. Two men stood outside the door and Luffy walked up to them, their lances crossed across the door in front of him.

"Prince Luffy of Merry Go. I wish to see King Shanks." Luffy said and Zolo was surprised at the authority he heard in the boy's voice. The two men looked at each other.

"We need you to prove you're royalty young man." one of the guards said. Zolo looked down at Luffy who didn't even glance at him. He reached over and took the bag from Zolo's shoulder and then rummaged in it and drew out the gold belt.

He held the belt forward, pointing at the picture of a ram's head, carved in the centre of the belt. The two guards bowed and their lances were drawn back and the doors opened. Luffy ran in, his sandals clacking on the stone floor.

Zolo walked behind him, looking around interestedly. The place was enormous! Luffy looked around for a minute before running towards a door to the right of him. Zolo blinked and wasn't sure whether he should follow.

_Luffy's safe now… what do I need to be here for? _Zolo thought and his face fell slightly. Luffy skidded back into the room.

"Are you coming Zolo? I want you to meet Shanks!" and he ran back through the door. Zolo followed, a little miserably, but he put on a smile as he walked through the door and into the room.

A tall man stood in the centre of the floor, other men with swords and soldiers epaulets stood around the other side. Luffy was standing beside the man, looking down at something. The prince turned and waved an arm at Zolo, signalling for him to come over. Zolo walked forward and stood beside Luffy, his hand on his swords.

"Shanks! This is the guy who got me here." Luffy said, hands on his hips. The taller man turned, his black cloak swirling slightly with the movement before revealing a smiling face and three long scars going vertically over the left hand side eye.

Shanks had red hair that protruded from under a straw hat. He had a rather rugged appearance for a king, and Zolo got the impression that this guy was fairly laid back. Luffy grinned happily at Zolo.

"So, you're the one who helped Luffy get here?" Shanks asked and as he turned he used his left arm to hold the cape closed. "I'm thankful. I thought he was dead. What's your name? " and Zolo nodded his head and gave a slight bow.

"Roronoa Zolo, your highness." Zolo replied making Luffy smile.

"Sir, we need to finish this strategy or the people are going to overrun this kingdom as well." a man with tied back, black hair said. Shanks sighed.

"Well, thankyou Roronoa Zolo, and feel free to use any of the castle's resources, but, I am afraid I am going to need you to stay here and tell me what you know please Luffy." he said. Zolo bowed while Luffy whined in the back of his throat.

"I don't want to stay here Shanks. I wanna go with Zolo." Luffy whined and Zolo turned and gave Luffy a reassuring smile before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Luffy came out of the room, he went in search of Zolo, hoping to find him and play a game. But, wherever he looked, Zolo was nowhere to be found. Luffy ran out into the courtyard at the back of the castle, and he looked around desperately.

"Zolo!" he called. No answer. "Zolo! Come on, I don't want to play hide and seek!"

"I'm not playing." a voice said beside him and Luffy spun to see Zolo looking at him, a strangely sad look in his eyes.

"There you are. I was looking for you everywhere." Luffy said happily. Zolo smiled.

"Yeah. Luffy, I… can't stay here." he replied and Luffy blinked.

"What do you mean? Shanks'll let you stay. He's cool."

"No, Luffy. I just have to go. You have a kingdom full of soldiers to look after you now and you don't need me anymore."

"But…"

"I'll see you around Luffy." and he turned to walk away. Luffy stood in shock, watching as Zolo hurried towards the gates that led out of the courtyard… and out of Luffy's sight.

**Ha! What a horrible cliffie there. Wonder if I shocked anyone. He he he. -starts waving her fingers around teasingly- I know what's gonna happen, I know what's gonna happen. **

**Yeah, well, if you're saying I should because I am the writer, then, you're a smart arse. XP**


	10. The Truth behind the lie

**Wow, after such a big dramatic cliffie in the last chappie, I hope this one makes up for it. It has a bit of a twist I don't think many will suspect, well, maybe some of you will have suspected something from the beggining, but that's only because you're smarty pants. XP Anyway, I present to you, the second last chapter, of Palace Guard. (bows)**

**Chapter 10**

Zolo walked out onto the road and then turned and slammed his fist against the stone wall. It had hurt something fierce to leave Luffy like that, but, he had to do it. He knew Luffy didn't love him, heck, the kid probably didn't even know what the hell love was!

Zolo sighed and leant forward to rest his head against the cold stone. He hoped Luffy wouldn't follow him, he didn't want to have to explain everything to the boy. It was all just too complicated and even the swordsman didn't moderately understand it.

"Zolo…" a soft voice said and Zolo's fist clenched. He slowly turned his head to see the prince standing there, a saddened expression on the boy's face. It wrenched at his heart but he frowned instead.

"What Luffy? I have to go." he growled, but the anger just wasn't in it. Luffy blinked and he looked away.

"I don't want you to go." he mumbled. Zolo frowned and turned to look down the road that led to the town, and Sanji's restaurant. He could take shelter there if need be.

"Well, I don't have a choice." Zolo replied harshly. Luffy jumped forward and wrapped both arms around Zolo's waist.

"No, no no no no." he mumbled against the swordsman's chest, shaking his head as fast as he could. Zolo's breath hitched in his throat and he felt his face redden and his eyes prickle.

"Why do you have to go?" came the question and Zolo grit his teeth.

"Because…" _I can't stand being around you when I know you don't love me. _"I said I would look after the restaurant with Sanji when I got you back safe and sound and…" _Can't you tell I'm lying? _"you have Shanks and his guards to look after you and you don't need me anymore." _But, god do I need you. _Zolo replied. Luffy stepped back a little.

"…Zolo, please. I still need you. Sure, Shanks' guards are awesome, and Benn is always willing to play, but, I have never had as much fun with them as I have with you." Luffy explained.

_Please, Luffy, you're making this hard. I can't leave if you start doing this to me. _Zolo thought, averting his eyes from those deep black shining orbs that showed him the world when he looked into them. Luffy, was his world, and more and more over the last few weeks he had come to realize that.

_Zolo, can't you tell what I am trying to say? _Luffy thought as he watched Zolo's teeth grit and his face strain under the pressure of whatever it was he was trying to hide. Luffy blinked and then stepped back. He knew it. Zolo didn't love him, like he thought he had… but he could try.

"Zolo…" and the swordsman's face turned slowly back and Luffy blinked up at him, "I love you." and Zolo's heart stopped. The world stopped. He just stared at Luffy and the prince just stared back at him.

"You…" Zolo tried to ask, but Luffy nodded before he could finish the sentence. His head swam, and his brain began screaming at him to do something…anything! Stop standing there and act, you moron! And Zolo's heart knew exactly what to do.

Slowly leaning down towards the prince, he lifted the boy's chin and pressed his lips lightly to Luffy's. Nothing in his life, could compare to this moment. His hands came up to the sides of Luffy's face, and Luffy's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down, deepening the kiss but still keeping it chaste. Zolo leant back, the desire to breath overcoming his want to keep them locked together. Luffy's eyes fluttered open and Zolo looked into them as Luffy smiled.

"And you tried to leave." he said. Zolo chuckled and hugged Luffy against him and just laughed. Nothing in his life had ever made him so happy.

"Hey Zolo!" a voice called and Zolo looked up. He knew that voice. He spun around and looked down the road to see a two familiar figures standing on the hill below them.

"It's the guys! From the castle!" Luffy cried and Zolo blinked before his face split into a large grin and he held up an arm.

"Johnny! Yosaku! Glad you guys could make it!" he called. There was a slight yip and Luffy stiffened against Zolo and the swordsman looked down.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, giving Luffy's shoulder a slight shake. The boy shrugged out of his embrace and began running down the slope. The yipping intensified and a small, light tan dog made it's way over the hill behind Johnny and Yosaku.

"Chopper!" Luffy cried and grabbed the little dog as he reached it. Zolo walked up behind him and clapped Johnny on the back when he had reached him.

"What took you so long?" Zolo asked and the three laughed as Luffy jumped up and grinned as well.

"Yeah, well, we had to stop and look after this damn dog. It was persistent and it looked like a good animal, so, we looked after it until we got here." Yosaku explained. Luffy grinned at both of them.

"He's my dog! Thankyou for saving him. I was so worried!" Luffy cried, hugging the little, blue nosed dog to his chest.

"Your highness! Luffy!" a voice called and Luffy turned to see Benn running towards him. The prince blinked at the concerned expression on the man's face.

"Shanks, I mean, his highness wants to see you this instant. Something important has just happened." Benn said. Luffy blinked and then handed Chopper to Zolo, who took the dog without complaint and then watched as Luffy ran off with Benn.

"Don't you dare try and leave again Zolo! You do, and I'll hunt you down myself!" Luffy called over his shoulder. Zolo smiled and stroked Chopper's head. No way in hell was he leaving now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late… very late. Zolo was sitting in the courtyard again, Chopper having fallen asleep on the grass at his feet. He looked up at the moon and wondered what could be taking Luffy so long, and what had been so important? He sighed and looked for the thousandth time towards the door where Luffy was sure to come at any minute. Zolo watched it for a while and then looked back up at the sky. Johnny and Yosaku had reported to the soldiers ages ago, but Zolo couldn't be bothered. There was a soft sigh and Zolo snapped his head around to see Luffy walking out towards him, his head hanging. He looked very tired, and the bandage on his chest obviously needed changing. The boy came over, and flopped beside him, lilting sideways to rest his head against Zolo's shoulder.

"You okay?" Zolo asked. Luffy gave a soft snort.

"Yeah. But we're going to war." and he let himself drop back into the grass.

"What?" Zolo asked. Luffy shook his head.

"We're going to war. Shanks received a message today from the townsfolk of Merry Go, and they declared war on Shanks' kingdom. Pretty silly, huh?" Luffy asked, turning his weary eyes on Zolo. The swordsman nodded.

"So, why did you take so long?" he replied. Luffy shrugged.

"Shanks was trying to figure out a strategy. He needed me there to tell him the routes in and out of the kingdom. That's all." the boy replied before heaving a sigh and closing his eyes. Zolo watched the younger boy's face for a while.

"When do we leave?" he asked quietly. Luffy shrugged.

"Tomorrow." he replied. "I've been ordered to be at the front with Shanks, but, I don't want to kill my own townsfolk! I can't do that Zolo! Shanks understands, but that damn adviser of his."

"Who, Benn?"

"No, frigging Sir Crocodile. He's such a bore. And a pain too." Luffy replied. Zolo blinked. Now why did that name sound so familiar?

"Sir Crocodile." Zolo said to himself, placing a finger on his chin, and then his eyes widened. "Luffy, he's no advisor."

"Eh? What are you talkin' about?" Luffy asked sitting up again. Zolo shook his head.

"Crocodile. He's no advisor. He's a bad guy Luffy. You need to go and tell Shanks right now that Crocodile is a murderer bent on taking over… he started the rebellion!" the swordsman deducted. Luffy blinked at him, mouth forming a small 'o'.

"Are you nuts Zolo? I think you've gone crazy." Luffy commented. Zolo shook his head.

"No, I haven't. Listen, when I was working in the restaurant with Sanji, I remember seeing this guy there. He was talking about a murder he had committed when I served his table and he was talking about trying to take over some country. I remember he had a woman with him, and she had black hair and a cowboy hat on."

"That's Robin! She's cool!" Luffy cried. Zolo shook his head.

"No Luffy. They're bad people. They have to be." he said and Luffy sighed.

"Well, if you say so Zolo. I don't exactly know what you've got against them, but, I'll go and tell Shanks now. I'll need you to come with me to tell him what you just told me." Luffy said as he got up.

"Oh will you now?" a soft voice asked and Luffy turned to see Robin striding from the castle door. Luffy blinked.

"Hi Robin!" he called brightly. Zolo got up slowly and placed a hand upon the hilt of his sword.

"Luffy…" Zolo said warningly, slowly unsheathing the top of the sword with his thumb. Luffy turned back towards him and then towards Robin. Which one should he trust?

"Sir, I do not intend to rain on your parade, but, I am about to tell you something which may help you." Robin said putting a hand on her hip. Luffy blinked.

"What is it?" Luffy asked. Zolo unsheathed the blade a little further.

"Crocodile is the one who set everything up. He put the ideas into the villager's heads that they were being oppressed, and they killed your family. He came here and put the idea into Shanks' head that his kingdom was under threat."

"Why are you telling us this?" Zolo asked, eyes narrowed as a cloud slowly went over the moon, sending the area into semi darkness.

"Because, he betrayed a promise he made me. I told him never to use my full name, and he did." she replied, crossing her arms. Luffy blinked.

"Crocodile needs to pay." he said, his eyes narrowed. This was going to end here and now. He was going to go up to that bastard's room, and he was going to pound him. Once and for all. Luffy began walking forward, but Zolo grabbed the boy's collar.

"I know what you're thinking Luffy. We can't go now. It's too… dangerous to say the least. We need to get Shanks on our side." he said.

"I don't know why Shanks trusted him!" Luffy growled. Robin shrugged.

"Because Crocodile saved his life I guess." and Luffy paused.

"What? When?" he asked. Robin sighed and put a hand on her forehead.

"Do I have to explain it? It's all so very boring." she replied and then saw the determined look on Luffy's face, "Alright fine. King Shanks was riding through the forest one day, his horse spooked and bolted towards a cliff. The horse stopped at the cliff, and King Shanks was thrown over the edge, only hanging on with one hand as you very well know. Crocodile came along and saved him." Robin explained and Luffy looked at Zolo.

"Hey, we have to go and see Shanks now, can you let go of my collar?" Luffy asked. Zolo blinked and looked down at his hand.

"I let go ages ago." and then Robin's eyes widened as a dark figure walked forward, gold hook gleaming as it held onto Luffy's collar and then the hook flipped around and was curled around Luffy's throat, the sleepy, almost insane eyes dancing with mirthless laughter. Luffy tensed.

"How the hell did you sneak up on us!" Zolo yelled, two of his swords already out and ready in his hands and Wadou travelling towards his mouth as he spoke.

"Let me go Crocodile." Luffy growled but the hook drew back a little, causing Luffy to lean back, his spin bending a little as he did so.

"Now why would I do that? Seems rather pointless, don't you think Nico Robin?" he asked, looking up at the black haired woman, who scowled. Zolo looked from the woman to Crocodile, and made a split second decision. He would trust Robin for now. She did seem as though she sincerely hated Crocodile.

"I don't know what's pointless with you anymore, you traitor." she replied. Crocodile chuckled and pulled back on his hook a little more, causing Luffy to hiss as his wound stretched. Zolo began to take a step forward but Crocodile held up a hand.

"Oh no swordsman, you'll stay right there. Anyone makes a move, and the prince's spine will snap like a twig." he said and then laughed. Zolo's teeth grit together and his arms lowered so the points of the swords were facing towards the ground. Crocodile laughed again.

"What do you want?" Zolo asked. Crocodile pulled back a little more on the hook and Luffy's back began to bend in an unhuman posture. Zolo tensed slightly, knuckles going white on the hilts of his blades.

"I have what I want. You see, I thought all the little rats of Merry Go were dead. But now, my spies tell me that the other brother is still alive and wandering. No matter though, he's going on a quest of his own. And then, Prince Monkey D Luffy shows up. Oh how my heart beat with joy to see him! Not! While one of the royals live, I cannot take over the throne! Do you know how frustrating that is? But, never mind. The boy's here now, thanks to you swordsman. I'll take him back to Merry Go, and give him to the villagers and they'll thank me. And they'll kill him. Then, Shanks will declare war on them, and while he's gone, I can clear out the castle, and I can take over two kingdoms!" and he laughed.

Zolo growled in his throat, but it didn't overcome the strained shout that Luffy gave.

"You bastard!" he yelled and then, rolling his head slightly to the side, he let his knees unlock and fell to the ground, flipping to his feet before Crocodile could do anything to stop him. Zolo blinked. Now why hadn't Luffy done that before? Crocodile blinked and then growled, teeth biting into the cigar in his mouth.

"How did you do that? No one should have been able to escape that." he growled and Luffy gave a short nod of the head.

"I'm a prince. I defend my people. You, are annoying me, so let's go." and he put his fists up. Zolo blinked again. Luffy really knew how to be cool when he wanted to be. Crocodile laughed and Luffy leapt forward and swung his fist towards Crocodile's face.

The man dodged to the side and brought his hook up, catching the back of Luffy's neck with it and then driving his knee into the younger boy's face. Luffy snorted and jumped back, holding a hand to his now bleeding nose.

"Lucky shot." the prince said and jumped forward again, swinging a leg around and smashing it into Crocodile's side and sending him towards the wall on the other side of the courtyard.

"Nice shot." Zolo said and Luffy grinned at him, holding his fingers up in a victory sign before jumping out of the way as Crocodile came crashing past.

"Little weasel." Crocodile hissed, and then swung around, catching Luffy's arm with his hook and driving the point into the soft skin. Luffy cried out and pulled his arm away, blood beginning to blossom from the hole.

Crocodile laughed and wiped his hook on the grass for a moment before leaping forward again. Luffy jumped back and as Crocodile leapt for him, he slammed a knee into Crocodile's gut. Luffy then twisted out of the way, spinning so he was behind Crocodile before cocking his arm, and driving his elbow into the larger man's back.

For such a small boy, the prince sure had some moves. Crocodile coughed slightly as he got up from the ground. In a swift movement, he swept his hook around and cut across Luffy's leg and the prince winced but didn't let it stop him. He was on a roll. Picking up his uninjured leg, Luffy drove his foot into Crocodile's back, slamming the traitor back down into the grass.

Using his toe, Luffy flipped Crocodile over onto his back, and then straddled his chest, holding the man's arms down with his knees. Luffy grabbed a fistful of Crocodile's hair, and slammed a fist into Croc's face.

"This is for my Father!" and he slammed a fist into Crocodile's cheek again.

"This is for my Mother!" and again.

"This is for Makino!" and again.

"And this… this is because I feel like it." and with the last hit, Crocodile fell back, unconscious. Luffy leaned back, sitting on the man's chest and then getting up, he looked at Zolo and Robin, who were watching him with slightly shocked expressions.

"What?" he asked.

**Well, did anyone expect that to happen? Huh, didja? See, I had this in mind all the way through, and if you look carefully, you'll notice the little hints I put in every now and again. Or, perhaps you can read between the lines. I don't know. I'm just being a smart ass bitch now. (An arrow flashes over Plushie's head, writing on the side flashes in fluroscent light 'Smart ass!' ) Bet you can guess what I'm gonna say next? Yep, you guessed it. I had coffee... and sugar! **

**Coffee+sugariNsAnItY! on my part anyway. Isn't that right Mirathin? XP **


	11. A new King

**(Sniffles) This is the end. -cries- I don't want it to finish, but, I can't keep writing. Or, I could, but, I think it would entail into mindless rambling which is a little boring. So, yeah. **

**Chapter 11**

So, that was it.

Crocodile was arrested and locked in the jail under Shanks' castle. Luffy travelled with Zolo, Johnny, Yosaku and Chopper on horseback, all the way back to his kingdom again, making a brief stop at the Baratie to drop off the promised money, and Luffy paid his respects to the group.

Ah, what the hell, may as well write what happened.

Luffy rode his horse towards the restaurant, Zolo at his side and Johnny and Yosaku at the other while Chopper rode on the Prince's lap. Luffy slid off the horse, and Chopper landed at his side. The prince looked up at the Baratie and smiled before walking in the door.

Some people gasped, some people frowned, but most just stared as Prince Luffy made his way to a table and sat down. Zolo followed, and sat in a chair next to his boyfriend before banging on the table.

"Oi, Sanji!" he yelled as he crossed his feet on the table. Johnny and Yosaku looked around interestedly as they walked in and sat down beside Zolo. Luffy grinned as Sanji walked towards them, scowl set in place before he saw who they were and then he smiled.

"So, Marimo kept you alive, eh Prince?" Sanji asked. Luffy grinned and nodded.

"Very much so. Where's Nami, and Usopp? I wanna talk to them!" he squeaked. Sanji turned back towards the kitchens. "Oi! Usopp! My gorgeous Nami! We have visitors!" and then the chef looked around and saw the offended glares he was getting.

Sanji glared back at them, after all, it was his, well, sort of his, restaurant. Nami and Usopp appeared and then their faces brightened as they saw Luffy.

"Luffy!" they cried and ran over. Luffy beamed.

"I told you I'd come back." he said. Usopp grinned. "Here's the money I promised." and Luffy picked up a large bag from the floor beside him, and placed it on the table knocking Zolo's feet out of the way as he did so. The swordsman glared, and Luffy returned the glare for a moment before looking up at Sanji again.

"So, you hate him?" Sanji asked, noticing the glares the two had exchanged. Luffy blinked and rubbed the back of his head as he laughed.

"No! Anything but!" he cried, still laughing before becoming serious and standing. "We have to go now. If we stay here any longer, we're endangering your restaurant." he said. Sanji laughed.

"You can stay as long as you want! You're not endangering anything. Except Nami perhaps. She may get offended by the pure mossiness of Zolo's head." Sanji replied and Zolo laughed sarcastically.

"Oh, real funny coming from someone who looks like a one eyed frog." he responded. Sanji frowned.

"Better than looking like a baboon's backside."

"Asshole."

"Grass head."

"Dartboard."

"Shit for brains."

"Better than no brain at all, unlike a certain chef, but we won't mention names."

"You suck at this."

"Mouldy cheese head!"

"Marimo!"

"Zolo! We have to go!" Luffy interrupted, idly scratching his ear. Nami and Usopp looked at each other. Zolo glared at Sanji one final time before walking after Luffy, casually slipping an arm around the boy's waist as he did so. Nami, Usopp and Sanji's eyes nearly fell out of their heads. Luffy paused at the door of the Baratie.

"I'll come back and visit sometime! I promise! And see, Zolo and me don't hate each other!" and with a final wave, he disappeared out the door. Sanji blinked and then looked at Nami who slowly smiled.

"Pay up Sanji." she said and held a hand out. Sanji deflated and handed over the money he had bet Nami all those years ago when they had first met Zolo. "I told you he was gay." and she walked off to the kitchen, a cackling Usopp in tow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And the disturbance in the Kingdom of Merry Go was resolved, but the main problem had been the name change. The village had enjoyed being known as just 'D' and had wanted their title.

Crocodile had encouraged them to fight for their right to be known as the Kingdom of D and after some discussions with the village leader, Luffy had finally been able to reinstate peace by agreeing that the kingdom would be called D again.

Then the leader had announced that the rule of King Luffy had began, even though Luffy still hated his royal title. Zolo had become Captain of the Palace Guard and Johnny and Yosaku had been placed in high ranking positions under him.

Luffy sat on the throne, elbow resting on the armrest while his head rested on his upraised palm. He heaved a sigh and hopped down, his crown slipping over his eyes. He reached up and readjusted it with a frown of annoyance. He did not like that crown one bit. It made his head look big.

So, Luffy ventured forth in search of his Captain of the guard. After all, it was late in the day and Zolo should have been finished by now. Luffy grinned and decided he was going to search a certain place.

Skittering through the kingdom, large cape tugging at his neck before he unclasped it and let it fall to the ground where servants instantly picked it up and returned it to the throne, Luffy ran out the door that led to his kingdom's courtyard. Luffy paused as he didn't see Zolo there and he looked around, a little concerned before two arms wrapped around his waist and heaved him up into the air. Luffy laughed.

"I knew you'd be out here!" he cried as Zolo set him back down again and Luffy turned in the swordsman's arms. Zolo shrugged.

"I like courtyards. What can I say?" he replied before pressing a quick kiss to Luffy's lips. The king smiled and then tapped Zolo on the shoulder before breaking the kiss and running away.

"You're it!" he cried as he ran. Zolo paused and then a smile spread across his face as he took after the little imp. Luffy laughed out loud. This… was way better than sitting on a throne.

And so, the peace in the land of Merry, er, Kingdom of D, was restored, thanks to a bouncy prince, and a grouchy guard.

**End**

**And... that's it. No more Palace Guard. I really, really enjoyed writing this story, even though at the start the muse for this story was a little, er, dead. But, inspiration does funny things to your brain. **

**Now, some special calls to people who I think deserve to be... er, acknowledged. **

**xXAvastXx - You rock for sending me the pic for this story, and I know you must be getting so sick and tired of me saying this, but, thankyou for that. Everyone give her a round of ****applause! Woohoo!**

**Mirathin- Thankyou, as always, for being a loyal reviewer and not killing me with your whacker. -runs away-**

**Shiruji, LetsEatScabbers, Clarobell, -w- easy enough, FireonIce, Digitaldreamer, dreamhorse, greedfangirl - I glomp you all forreviewing and thankyou with all my heart!**

Ok, that's it. Thankyou everyone once again, hope you have all enjoyed the story. Thankyou!


End file.
